Koi no Mahou wa Habibi no Bi!
}} (lit. "Love's Magic is a Lover's Beauty") is another song from Tsukishima Kirari's third album, as well as her sixth single. The song is the anime's fifth ending, from episode 52 to episode 64. The song is also in , , and . It was released on May 2, 2007. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) 'DVD''' # # (Dance Shot Ver.) # Videos Single = |-| Instrumental = Lyrics Rōmaji= (¡Fiesta! ¡El ritmo? del sapito!) Ai wo komete habibi no bi Koi no mahou ai ai ai ai ai Ai wo komete habibi no bi Koi no mahou ai ai ai ai ai Bibibi to kitara shou ga nai Unmei mitai na deai dashi Utata neshikaketa hoshizora ni chiisa na yume ga kirari Aa doki doki yo Tokimeite setsunakutte achichi Mou rabu rabu yo Kyou mo (asu mo) zutto ai wo komete Ki-la-li Ki-la-li Ki-La-la La-ki-ki Suki kirarin Chi-la-li Chi-la-li Mitsumete mirakururin no rin Pu-ka-li Pu-ka-li Ukanda hoshi no umi Kokoro ga afurete shimatte apupu Hayaku hayaku onegai Ai shite koi shite suki shite nanchatte daarin Ai wo komete habibi no bi Koi no mahou ai ai ai ai ai Daarin Ai wo komete habibi no bi Koi no mahou ai ai ai ai ai Jiriri de mezameta aozora ni ohayo na taiyou pikapikarin Aitai kimochi wo tobashitara zensokuryoku de dokyun Aa bibabiba yo Mainichi tte suteki ne tte ariri Mou nori nori yo Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo yume wo nosete Ki-la-li Ki-la-li Ki-La-la La-ki-ki Suki kirarin La-la-li La-la-li Utatte kurukururin no rin Fu-wa-li Fu-wa-li Saiteku hanabira ni Kokoro ga somatte shimatte ururu Hayaku hayaku kanaete Are shite kore shite sore shite nanchatte daarin Ai wo komete habibi no bi Koi no mahou ai ai ai ai ai Ai wo komete habibi no bi Koi no mahou habibi no bi bi bi Aa doki doki yo Tokimeite setsunakutte achichi Mou rabu rabu yo Kyou mo (asu mo) zutto ai wo komete Ki-la-li Ki-la-li Ki-La-la La-ki-ki Suki kirarin Chi-la-li Chi-la-li Mitsumete mirakururin no rin Pu-ka-li Pu-ka-li Ukanda hoshi no umi Kokoro ga afurete shimatte apupu Hayaku hayaku onegai Ai shite koi shite suki shite nanchatte daarin Ai wo komete habibi no bi Koi no mahou ai ai ai ai ai Daarin Ai wo komete habibi no bi Koi no mahou habibi no bibibi |-| Kanji= (¡Fiesta! ¡El ritmo? del sapito!) 愛を込めてハビビのビ　恋の魔法アイアイアイアイアイ 愛を込めてハビビのビ　恋の魔法アイアイアイアイアイ ビビビ!と来たらしょうがない　運命みたいな出会いだし うたた寝しかけた星空に　小さな夢がキラリ あぁ　ドキドキよ　トキめいて　切なくって　アチチ もう　ラブラブよ　今日も(明日も)ずっと　愛を込めて Ki-la-li Ki-la-li Ki-La-la La-ki-ki　スキキラリン Chi-la-li Chi-la-li　見つめて　ミラクルリンのリン Pu-ka-li Pu-ka-li　浮かんだ 星の海 ココロが溢れてしまってあぷぷ 早く早く　お願い!　アイしてコイしてスキして …なんちゃって　ダーリン 愛を込めてハビビのビ　恋の魔法アイアイアイアイアイ ダーリン 愛を込めてハビビのビ　恋の魔法アイアイアイアイアイ ジリリ!で目覚めた青空に　オハヨな太陽ピカピカリン 会いたいキモチを飛ばしたら　全速力でドキュン あぁ　ビバビバよ　日々（まいにち）って　ステキね!って　アリリ?! もう　ノリノリよ　朝も(昼も)夜も　夢を乗せて Ki-la-li Ki-la-li Ki-La-la La-ki-ki　スキキラリン La-la-li La-la-li　歌って　クルクルリンのリン Fu-wa-li Fu-wa-li　咲いてく　花びらに ココロが染まってしまって　ウルル 早く早く　叶えて!　アレしてコレしてソレして …なんちゃって　ダーリン Ki-la-li Ki-la-li Ki-La-la La-ki-ki　スキキラリン Chi-la-li Chi-la-li　見つめて　ミラクルリンのリン Pu-ka-li Pu-ka-li　浮かんだ 星の海 ココロが溢れてしまってあぷぷ 早く早く　お願い!　アイしてコイしてスキして …なんちゃって　ダーリン 愛を込めてハビビのビ　恋の魔法アイアイアイアイアイ ダーリン 愛を込めてハビビのビ　恋の魔法ハビビのビビビ |-| English= (¡Fiesta! ¡El ritmo? del sapito!) Full of love habibi no bi, The magic of love ai ai ai ai ai, Full of love habibi no bi, The magic of love ai ai ai ai ai, Bi bi bi! The meeting of fate can't be helped! Napping under the starry sky, even a small dream shi-i-ines, Ah, being nervous, is very painful, More love! Full of love today (and) tomorrow, too, Shining, shining, sparkling, I love to shine, Glance, glance, starring at the miracle of sparkles, Float, float, floating in a sea of stars, My heart is overflowing, Hurry, hurry, please! Love me! Be in love with me! Love me, darling! Full of love habibi no bi, The magic of love ai ai ai ai ai, (Darling) Full of love habibi no bi, The magic of love ai ai ai ai ai, The shining sun in the blue sky, Wakes me up with a "good morning!" My heart goes bang from missing you Ah~ bi bi bi! Telling me you like me everyday, At night, when I dream, I am in high spirits, Shining, shining, sparkling, I love to shine, La-la-la, let's sing while going round and round, Fu-wa-li Fu-wa-li, the blooming petal, The rain has soaked my heart, Hurry, hurry, please! Grant my wish! Please come true soon! ...Just kidding, darling Full of love habibi no bi, The magic of love ai ai ai ai ai, Full of love habibi no bi, The magic of love, Magic of love, magic of love, habibi no bi bi bi Ah, being nervous, is very painful, More love! Full of love today (and) tomorrow, too, Shining, shining, sparkling, I love to shine, Glance, glance, starring at the miracle of sparkles, Float, float, floating in a sea of stars, My heart is overflowing, Hurry, hurry, please! Grant my wish! Please come true soon! ...Just kidding, darling Full of love habibi no bi, The magic of love ai ai ai ai ai, Full of love habibi no bi, The magic of love habibi no bi bi bi! Category:Lyrics Category:Ending Song Category:Discography Category:Tsukishima Kirari Category:Single